Jamas des la espalda
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Debido a un hechizo James termina en la enfermeria, ¿pero porque fue hechizado? Piensa en ello mientras desea que Lily vaya a verlo... cuando al fin aparece ni siquiera él lo cree...


**Jamás des la espalda**

By Ruby P. BLack

Aún sabiendo que había sido causa de un desperfecto y disfuncional hechizo, y además, por un confuso momento; ella debía sentirse culpable. O al menos preocupada por él…

Pero esos deseos no funcionaban así pues allí estaba, solo, en esa habitación fría y vacía, mirando los chocolates que Moony le había traído en la mañana.

¿Cuándo había decidido enamorarse de Lily Evans?

Bueno, así como decidir…

En realidad, había sido Remus quien le hizo notar lo que sentía por esa pelirroja. Se preguntaba a sí mismo porque se sentía mal al verla llorar o triste. Y entendió que no era compasión por muerte de sus padres, sufría por y con ella, en cada lágrima…

Increíble que el arrogante Potter pensara así.

- no soy tan solo una cara bonita – le había dicho a Padfoot quien se negaba a perder a su mejor amigo.

De tomas maneras, Lily ni siquiera notaba el cambio en James y creía que estaba jugando con ella. Era difícil comprender un cambio de actitud. Más cuando James había sido tan patan.

Potter se movió incomodo. Tener una abertura en el pecho no era sencillo, aún si se estaba cerrando. La enfermera le daba unos días más y también de paso quería que le dijera de una vez lo que había sucedido.

Era uno de esos días comunes, corría con Remus hacia la reunion de prefectos y premios anuales, él había tardado más tiempo de lo normal y Remus lo había esperado, por lo cual ambos iban retrasadísimos.

En los corredores, Lily Evans y Severus Snape mantenían una extraña discusión. Evidentemente no llegaron en buen momento pues Lily le gritaba que no necesitaba sus consejos amorosos. Como de costumbre, James interfirió.

- ¡Tu no te metas Potter!

Ah, la linda Lily… siempre tan amable y agradecida.

- A eso me refería – fue lo unico que dijo Snape.

- Vete al diablo – escupió Lily con malicia.

Esas bonitas, y ¿Por qué no? Filosóficas palabras detonaron la causa de que el estuviera allí en la enfermería. Snape había empezado a insultarla, Lily a responderle y James sin poder meterse mientras que Remus no decía nada.

Cuando Lily giró dando la espalda y el slytherin levantó la varita James rápidamente (y por sus reflejos de buscador) le sujetó la muñeca y la abrazó con fuerza, protegiéndola del hechizo.

¿Resultado? Un feo tajo en la espalda y otro a la altura del pecho. Ni siquiera podía acusar a Snape pues el Sly había huido y no había pruebas de que fuera él. No iban a hacer el priori Incantatem a toda la escuela…

Por otro lado, Lily no quería acusarle. Al menos eso había alcanzado a oír mientras le llevaban a la enfermería.

Las heridas dolían, la sangre se escurría levemente y al cerrarse la piel le ardía.

- James… - era AJ, la novia de Sirius y una de las amigas de la pelirroja. Allison era bajita, con unos bonitos y grandes ojos color miel, cabello negrusco y muy delgada, además de que tenía una prominente delantera - ¿Cómo te sientes? Sirius me contó.

Increíble que esa suave y agradable chica soportara a Padd. Pero también era increíble que él la quisiese tanto.

- Mejor.

- Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste por Lily.

- Ella no se vió muy feliz – AJ se sentó a su lado en una silla – Pero me siento conforme con haber hecho lo correcto.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Aunque que te diga que no igual lo harás.

Allison rio tan contagiosa como siempre.

- ¿De verdad la quieres?

- Si – murmuró al sentir que se transformaba en una gran lamparita de luz roja – estoy enamorado de ella… ¿no te lo ha dicho Padd?

- Si, me lo dijo – susurró la chica mirando a un lado – pero Lily es muy cabezota. En fin, nos vemos James.

Se escuchó el quejido de la chica al chocarse la cama y luego la puerta cerrándose.

Era tan rara… pero sin duda Sirius estaba muy enamorado de ella, lo cual era la primera vez que sucedía.

James observó la enfermería e inspiró cerrando los ojos con fuerza, su rostro se volvió con una expresión agradable. Era una aroma conocido el que inundaba el ambiente; un aroma que conocía muy bien.

- ¿Lily? – preguntó de golpe mientras abría los ojos y fruncía el ceño. Observó a su alrededor. La sala vacía le devolvió el silencio y la oscuridad.

Potter se levantó de la cama y caminó tambaleante, sintió una punzada en el costado pero de la nada surgieron unos brazos que le sujetaron antes de que cayera.

- ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos marrones de James se encontraron con dos esmeraldas refulgientes, que ardían en un verde muy bonito. Un verde del que estaba enamorado desde hacia un buen tiempo.

-¿Lily?

- Hola – susurró ella con una sonrisa mientras le guiaba nuevamente hacia la cama. James hizo un mohín de dolor – Siento todo esto…

- Está bien.

- ¿Era lo que querías escuchar?

La mano masculina acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja.

- No.

- ¿Y qué es?

- ¿Escuchaste lo que me preguntó Aj? ¿Hiciste que ella me lo preguntara?

- Sirius me dio la capa – explicó señalando el bulto de ropa que había soltado sobre la otra cama – y si, quería que AJ te lo preguntara.

- ¿Y aún dudas de mi?

Los ojos de Lily le impulsaron a sujetarla de la cintura y acercarla. Sus labios quedaron a escazos centímetros de distancia, deseó besarla.

- ¿Puedo…?

Lily era una fiera a la que debía rendir culto.

- Por favor… - susurró ella ahogando un suspiro y recibió con gusto los labios de James, entreabriendo su boca. Jugaron un juego de búsqueda y conquista, se encontraron y se amaron – te amo.

- ¿En serio?

La sonrisa que James emitió hizo que Lily se echara a reír, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y volvió a besarle.

- En serio…

- ¡Lily eres una belleza! También te amo.

Mientras se besaban otra vez, James pensó que Lily era un verdadero peligro y entre risas, comprobó que lo divertido era tenerla entre sus brazos. Oh, un peligro al que no podía darle la espalda…

**Fin**

**Bueno espero que haya gustado. Es otro fic que se me va de las manos. Estoy fanatizada con los fics de James y Lily, acepto recomendaciones, críticas constructivas e incluso peticiones, todo lo que quieran especialmente si es para fechas especiales, jaja.**

**Me voy yendo, los adoro, gracias por leer.**

**Ruby P. Black**


End file.
